fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Right Hand of Atrocitus
Episode 12 of Nightwing & Batgirl. "Each and every one of my allies I've previously summoned to capture the Green Lantern,have failed.Now,I am left with only my right hand.You're my last hope in capturing the Green Lantern.I trust you",Atrocitus told his right hand,Evil Star."Okay,master.I won't fail you.I won't stop until I capture the Green Lantern",Evil Star responded."Then we're clear",Atrocitus said.Now,Evil Star rode a ship,along with his henchmen.They're now going to Earth.Nightwing,Batgirl,and Crimson Fox fought and defeated Clayface,Cluemaster,and Calendar Man,when they stole every diamonds in a jewelry store.Now,they sent them to jail and the three villains are arrested.The next day,Green Lantern went to Nightwing and Batgirl's headquarters.He told them that the Coast City is under attacked.They took a look at the computer and found out that it was Evil Star.Then,there was a news report that said this villain is searching for Green Lantern."Not again",Green Lantern said.Now,they went to Coast City.They went at a mall where Evil Star's henchmen are attacking.They beaten up all of those.Then,Green Lantern asked them where their master is.They told them Evil Star was at Ferris Aircraft.Green Lantern was enraged,so the three heroes rushed to Ferris Aircraft.He saw Evil Star threatening Carol Ferris.She screamed,"Hal,please save me".Green Lantern went at Evil Star and pushed him away."You looking for me?Now I'm here.Just leave her alone",Green Lantern said.Nightwing and Batgirl told all the people at Ferris Aircraft to run away and escape.Then,they brought Ferris to a safe place,at an abandoned military base.They told her to stay there until it is safe to go outside.Now,Nightwing and Batgirl went outside the base and helped Green Lantern fight Evil Star's henchmen.Later,Evil Star knocks Green Lantern down unconscious,and Nightwing and Batgirl are knocked down by his henchmen.Now,the villains brought Green Lantern to their ship.Later,Nightwing and Batgirl woke up and realized that Evil Star has taken away Green Lantern.Now,Nightwing and Batgirl rode the R-Plane to follow Evil Star's ship.They fired lasers and missiles at the ship but Evil Star fired back at them.The R-Plane is about to crash down,but Green Lantern saved them.They landed down safely.Evil Star's ship also landed down.The fight was brought back to the ground.Nightwing and Batgirl fought Red Lanterns and Evil Star's henchmen.They knocked down all of those.Then,the three took on Evil Star.They defeated him.But,Evil Star used an energy ball to take them down.Then,his henchmen rose up to distract the heroes while he was escaping.Later,when the heroes have now taken down the henchmen again,they realized that Evil Star is gone.Now,Nightwing went to the abandoned military base to tell Carol that it's now safe to go back to Ferris Aircraft."You're safe now",Green Lantern told her."But it would take weeks to repair the damages in this aircraft",Carol Ferris said."But what's important now is that we've defeated the villains",Green Lantern said."However,Evil Star escaped and he might still come back to our city.But we know that when Evil Star returns,we'll be ready",Batgirl said.Meanwhile,Evil Star has come back to Atrocitus' ship."I'm sorry,master.I have failed you.Hal Jordan is unlike any other Green Lanterns I've faced before",Evil Star said."I know it.I know that you can't beat him alone.That's why we have a full army of Red Lanterns on our backs",Atrocitus replied,as he opened a gate and showed an army of Red Lanterns in it."If we utilize this army well,the Green Lantern Corps.will fall",he said. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Crimson Fox,Policemen,Carol Ferris,Green Lantern Villains:Atrocitus,Evil Star,Red Lantern Corps.,Clayface,Cluemaster,Calendar Man